One time thing
by jalex1
Summary: Takes place During the Thanksgiving Regionals episode...Quinn looks for Finn after they learn New Directions has been disqualified...they renew a friendship...and unintentionally ignite a firework. Fuinn. (Oneshot)


**(Im just a Cory Monteith Fan...nothing more nothing less...I will appreciate my fallen hero by continuing to use my imagination and to be honest I'll stand by saying this. Im not even a Glee Fan anymore. Im just here for Cory and I need an outlet to show my appreciation and love for this great man)**

**(I think I needed to cater to the Fuinn fans with a One Shot Fic...I still dont understand why Quinn wasn't in the Tribute Episode...these two didn't have the best relationship...but we all knew the was a solid friendship there...Quinn should have mourned Finn just like Dianna mourned Cory with everyone once again this is AU because I can't even do season 5 story lines...it hurts too much..SO this storyline takes place after Thanksgiving break in season 4. For the Fuinn fans...I do still love this ship they are the reason I started writing. so here you guys go.)**

Quinn walks around the football field she doesnt know why this wasn't the first place anyone looked I mean it was Finn this is where he always went to calm down and think

"You realize they've spent nearly an hour looking for you around the entire school."Quinn says taking a seat next to him Finn looks at her confused

"You always knew where to find me Q."Finn says

"It's not exactly hard you are 6 foot 3...I could see you from the auditorium..."Quinn jokes and looks up at him seeing him smirk a little

"Why are you out here anyways it's freezing..."Quinn says shivering a little Finn takes off his black blazer and wraps it around her Quinn smiles and lays her head on his shoulder

"If you're not going to talk to me can we please go inside or something."Quinn says Finn shakes his head and rubs his eyes

"Talk to me.."Quinn says

"I promised them I wouldn't let them down...we were suppose to have sectionals in the bag...just like we always did...and I expected us to win again...I mean I may have not been on that stage but...I thought the arrangements I put together were perfect...the old crew got back together just to help out and mentor...this was suppose to work...but it didn't..Just like the Army...I tried and failed."Finn says looking down at his hands Quinn reaches over and holds his hands

"Finn you did exactly what a true leader would have done...You made Sure Marley is that her name?...that she was okay...you put her well being first and that means way more than a stupid trophy and advancing to Regionals...Don't ever doubt yourself Finn...you're an incredible guy and you are a leader you're meant to be a teacher and help these guys...sure you didn't win tonight...that just means you have to use your creativity to come up with some fresh ideas"Quinn says and nudges him

"Thanks."Finn says nudging her back

"Let me buy you your favorite Chicken Parm...at Breadsticks."Finn smiles Quinn laughs and nods they both get up and walk to his truck

"Hmm..Last time I was in this truck was...Junior year.."Quinn says Finn looks at her and clears his throat and just pays attention to the road

"I know she's your meant to be...but...I want you to know I am here for you...Im not saying Im taking sides because you're both my equal friends..but I know how are you when you're heart broken...I've broken your heart before..and Rachel is your epic love so this can't be any easier.."Quinn says

"Lets not talk about her...okay...you're only here for a few more days...and I want to have some fun with a good friend."Finn says Quinn looks at him surprised

"Right Friend."Quinn smiles they walk into Breadsticks and sit in their usual booth they spend time talking about what happened over the summer and laughing about old memories

"What did you even do in Georgia...you must have spend like 6 hours there...and then did everything there was to do there."Quinn laughs

"You'd be surprised..I did a lot there did some fishing...hiking..i checked out some musical theaters there..it was good trip."Finn says

"You matured so much over the past few months...I just Im surprised you may be lost or whatever but your mind set is different..."Quinn says reaching over and holding his hand Finn looks down and smiles

"Never thought this would happen again." Someone says Quinn rolls her eyes and sees Santana Puck Mike and Mercedes behind them

"We're just eating."Finn says Puck sits next to Finn and wraps his arm around his shoulder

"You good bro?"Puck asked

"Yeah I'll be fine.."Finn nods Quinn looks at him and he smiles and winks at her but then Santana sits next to Quinn eating the food she ordered

"They totally ruined our bonding time."Quinn says as they walk around the park Finn shrugs

"It'll be a while until we see them all again, Im really glad you're here Quinn...I like us being able to be friends there's no tension...I think I miss that most about us.."Finn says

"What do you mean.."Quinn asked as she sits on the swing Finn comes behind her and begins to push her Quinn laughs and holds on tightly to the sides as she goes higher and higher

"Do you realize before our sophomore year and everything got complicated we just had fun...we were together enjoying everyday together...before we became Mckinely's IT couple...we were best friends..you me Puck Santana Mike...we were all just best friends...having a good time.."Finn says

"Then Popularity changed everything for all of us...mainly me..."Quinn says Finn pushes her higher and sees her shaking her head

"We were terrible together.."Quinn says Finn catches her and looks down at her giving her a confused looked

"I was never the nice girlfriend like Rachel was...I pushed you too much...I wanted us to leave such a big mark during highschool that I just...I didn't really care if i hurt you...and when I did...it was the worst feeling in the world."Quinn says

"You're not the only one at fault...I could have stood my ground with you...to be honest I was more focused on groping you then actually listening."Finn says Quinn laughs and then turns her head to smile at him

"i never told you I forgave you..."Finn says

"Finn.."Quinn says

"Look...Im not saying Im okay with the whole cheating baby gate thing with Puck...but...I wasn't 100% honest with you when we were together either..I was falling for Rachel during that time and I could have let you go..but..I didn't I waited for you to Cheat on me before I finally grew a pair."Finn says

"I never meant to hurt you Finn...if I could go back in time I would..."Quinn cries Finn wipes her tears and leans to kiss her forehead Quinn closes her eyes and then his cellphone rings

"Sorry..That's Kurt's ring tone."Finn says

"Hey Kurt Happy Thanksgiving we miss you."Finn says but there was no answer

"Kurt?...Hello?...Little brother...huh thats weird."Finn says and hangs up

"What was that.."Quinn asked

"Maybe it was a butt dial..."Finn says putting his phone away

"Come on it's getting late I should take you home before you mom kills me."Finn says extending his hand Quinn smiles and they walk to his car hand in hand

"Thanks for tonight Q...Im glad we can still be friends."Finn smiles while parking in front of her house

"You know my Mom isn't home and im scared to be home alone...do you mind?"Quinn says Finn unbuckles his seat belt and smiles

"Of course we can have a movie night."Finn says Quinn nods and kisses his cheek

~Inside Quinn's house~ Finn looks at all the photos she has displayed in her room and he smiles

"Beth looks exactly like you...she's got your eyes and nose."Finn says

"i can't believe it myself..shelby says her first word was bacon."Quinn says Finn laughs and Quinn turns on the movie and sits next to him on the floor finn pulls off his tie and tosses it on her desk Quinn smiles at him and put in A Walk to Remember

"she sure is your daughter then you are a bacon lover."Finn says Quinn laughs and lays her head on his shoulder and they begin to watch the movie Finn pulls the blanket off the bed and wraps it around Quinn she smiles and lays the blanket across their bodies finn smiles at her and Quinn looks down at his lips and quickly kisses him Finn is in shock and quickly pulls back

"Quinn..."Finn says

"It doesn't have to mean anything Finn..."Quinn says Finn sighs and looks down

"If I kiss you now..its always going to mean something Quinn...and you know me I'll get caught up in emotions and not stop."Finn says

"I wouldn't want you to...Im asking for this.."Quinn says and pulls him into a kiss Finn shuts his eyes and kisses her back picking her up and placing her on her bed

"I forgot how much I missed your kissed."Quinn whispers Finn cups her cheek and stares at her Quinn unbuttons his shirt and kisses his neck

"One time thing right.."Finn says and he feels her unbuckling his pants Finn runs his hand up and down her thighs Quinn leans up and kisses his lips

"One. Time. Thing."She says between each kiss Finn nods and then stops again

"Protection?"Finn says Quinn leans forward and hands him a condom

"Okay."Finn says and pulls her into kiss

~After 3 rounds finn and Quinn are tangled in her bed sheets and she looks at him and runs her hand through his hair~

"Santana has no idea what she's talking about you're great in bed."Quinn says

"Well that was like 2 years ago and I was a virgin."Finn says

"Trust me between you and Puck..it was no contest you were worth the wait."Quinn says Finn chuckles and kisses her cheek and then they hear his phone beep Finn looks at it and it's from Rachel

"Happy Thanksgiving.."~Rachel Finn looks at the message and turns off his phone then puts it on the table Quinn smiles at him and he runs his fingers around her body making little patterns

"so what happens now.."Quinn says

"You go back to Yale...and i stay here and figure out the glee club...this is a one time thing right.."Finn says

"Is that what you want.."Quinn asked

"You and I will always have something special Quinn...and I dont know what the future holds for us...but Im not going to rule it out...and I care about you I always will."Finn says

"I'll always care about you too."Quinn says and kisses his lips Finn smiles and leans his forehead against hers she smiles

"I go back to Yale...and you stay here.."Quinn says Finn nods

"You know where to find me...and hey if you need me there in Yale..I'll come visit."Finn says Quinn laughs and nods

"So...round four?..but we have to be quiet..my Mom's probably home now..."Quinn says Finn looks down at her and kisses her lips again pulls the covers over their heads and Quinn lets out a loud laugh as he kisses her neck

~3 weeks later Quinn is in her dorm room studying for her exams and she looks up at the pictures on her table she sees the picture of her and Finn from junior prom she picks up her cellphone and stops at his name...but doesnt call she sighs and shakes her head but before she puts her phone down she sees his name pop up...what are the odd~

"Hey.."Quinn smiles

"Guess what...Sam and Blaine were able to prove that the Warblers turned into big Steroid Juice heads so New directions is back on the road to Nationals!"Finn smiles

"Thats amazing see I knew you would get your shot to prove your teaching skills."Quinn says

"Im so excited you have no idea...anyways how's school."Finn says

"Focusing on exams isn't exactly fun..plus I had a lot on my mind."Quinn says

"Thinking about me?"Finn says

"What gives you that impression."Quinn says

"Not an impression more like a feeling...so was it right."Finn says

"Its not like you're thinking about me..I saw Rachel's facebook profle she's shacked up with some donkey looking guy."Quinn says

"I think about her...and get sad sometimes..then i think about you...and realizes I actually miss your bitchiness."Finn says

"How sweet."Quinn rolls her eyes sits on her bed

"If what we did was meant to be a one time thing...why can't I stop thinking about you."Finn says

"Maybe it was just the sex..."Quinn says

"No...I mean...its part of it.."Finn says

"Like we said 3 weeks ago...you're there...and Im here..simple as that Finn.."Quinn says stopping herself from getting emotional then she hears a knock at the door

"So you dont miss me."Finn says

"I gotta go Finn..someone's knocking at my door."Quinn says and quickly hangs up then opens the door she looks up and sees Finn on the other side of the door

"What are you.."Quinn says

"I had to see you..."Finn says shrugging

"We agreed one time thing..."Quinn says

"I know..but..um...I couldn't help myself..."Finn says Quinn shakes her head and pulls him by the jacket and kisses him

"I missed you..."Quinn says Finn nods and kisses her back and smiles

"2nd time around is always more fun.."Finn says Quinn closes the door and pushes him on the bed

"Think we can double our rounds?"Quinn says Finn smiles wiggles his eyebrows giving her his signature grin and Quinn jumps on him


End file.
